


Demigods Texting?

by 13sDaughter1998 (PenguinLover1098), PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: All characters - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/13sDaughter1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: Different than the one on Wattpad!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace





	1. New Phones

Percy's Pov

One day I had randomly asked Connor and Travis if there was a way we (the 7 plus others) could text inside camp and be safe from monsters. Normally cell phones attracted monsters, but I figured since we had the magical barrier around camp protecting us I assumed we'd be fine. And I was so right.

There was a way. We could do it with out phones as long as we turned off data and only used wifi. This would kill the signal that attracted monsters. Since our phones were back at home, Chiron had bought us new ones for Christmas.

"I call orange!" Leo grabbed the orange phone. Well, it was a black phone with an orange case anyway.

"I call gold!" Annabeth grabbed the gold one from the table. Rosie (a/n: my oc for Percy's little sister, read my other fics!) and I glared at each other. There was a pastel pink phone and a dark blue phone on the table. Being children of Poseidon and both loving the color blue, we both knew which one we wanted.

"I'm not taking the pink one," Rosie said slowly and angrilly.

"Neither am I."

"There's a white one."

"In your dreams."

I quickly grabbed the blue phone and Rosie was too slow.

"Dang it!"

"Haha!" I laughed in her face. Annabeth and the others just rolled her eyes.

"I call pink!" Piper squealed and grabbed the pink phone. Connor and Travis got white and black, Will got yellow and Nico got grey.

"You're not allowed to use them outside of camp. Am I understood?" Chiron asked.

"Yes Chiron," we all mumbled. Chiron just rolled his eyes.

"This is a bad idea." I heard Mr.D say.

"You're probably right," Chiron sighed. "They're never going to look up again."

Nope. I was never looking up again. 


	2. The 7 Group Chat

Percy's Pov

I had started a group chat with the others. 

Percy's Awesome Group Chat

Percy: Hey guys!   
Annabeth: Percy I'm in class, what is it?  
Percy: I love you  
Annabetj,: *rolls eyes" I love you too  
Hazel: aw  
Percy: *glares angrilly*  
Hazel: I ruined it   
Piper: yep

Jason: Guys I got a bad grade on my report card, Zeus (a/n: I'm just going to use the Greek gods) is going to KILL ME  
Thalia: just explain yourself and be honest he'll understand  
Jason: You don't understand! The last time I god a bad grade I didn't go anywhere for WEEKS. I'm scared HELP  
Hazel: just tell him why you were distracted  
Jason: I ... Can't   
Piper: why  
Jason: it's embarrassing  
Piper: I'm sure it's fine, tell us and we'll tell you it's ok  
Jason: I couldn't stop thinking about you  
Everyone: awww  
Hazel: we should form a group and go up there to talk to Zeus with him  
Everyone: yeah!  
Jason: thanks guys!


	3. Talking to Zeus

Percy: why don't you just text him the bad news? What's your grade anyway

Jason: I got a C

Percy: WOW

Annabeth: he'd ground you over a C? That's not so bad

Jason: I wasn't done

Percy: uh oh

Annabeth: well what else is there

Jason: I also got a D, an E and an F

Percy: ouch

Jason: yeah

Hazel: it's going to be ok, just don't panic

Jason: too late

Hazel: *rolls eyes* 

Piper: come on guys we can all text him together 

Thalia: here I'll text him right now

Jason: NO IM SCARED 

Piper: *rolls eyes* 

Percy: just get him to video chat with you and then explain

Jason: ok *calls Zeus*

Zeus: yes?

Jason: guys I'm scared

Thalia: keep going!

Jason: I have bad news

Zeus: ok what'd you do to your sister

Jason: SERIOUSLY

Thalia: ha

Jason: not helping

Thalia: sorry not sorry 

Jason: I didn't do anything to her!

Zeus: then what do you need because I'm busy

Percy: doing what? *laughs*

Annabeth: PERCY! *Yells angrilly*

Jason: it's kind of about my report card

Zeus: ughhh

Jason: I got a C, a D an E and an F

Zeus: well you're grounded.

Jason: I figured 

Zeus: hang up

*Jason hangs up*

Thalia: there was that so hard

Jason: YES! IM STILK TRYING NOT TO CRY!


	4. Percy's Report Card

Rosie: You're doomed

Percy: I KNOW THAT

Annabeth: How bad did you do *sighs*

Percy: I got all E's 

Annabeth: Wait even in Greek Mythology?

Percy: YES

Annabeth: wow

Percy: I did worse than Jason! *Sobs*

Jason: Haha Im smarter than Percy!

Percy: DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE JASON

Annabeth: Ok relax I'm sure Sally's used to this right?

Percy: My mom is but Poseidon isn't! He's going to freak out!

Rosie: I also did better than him

Percy: BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE DYSLEXIA YOU BRAT

Rosie: Don't make me get dad Jackson

Percy: Ooh I'm so scared

Rosie: That's it! I'm setting up a video chat with all of us. Including mom

Percy: YOU WOULDN'T DARE

Rosie: TRY ME

Annabeth: Just accept it Percy, you're grounded 

Percy: I know


End file.
